Gordon E. Finley spent the academic year 1973-74 operationalizing a long-term study of the relationship between culture and cognitive development in Guatemala. The central focus was on children's ability to recall and operate upon stored information. The children sampled came from one very isolated and one moderately isolated Guatemalan highland village and from Cambridge, Massachusetts. The project is funded by the W.T. Grant Foundation and was awarded to Drs. Jerome Kagan and Robert Klein. The objective of the present Small Grant Proposal is to provide summer support for the analysis of the first two years' results by the original field director in collaboration with Drs. Kagan and Klein. Two sets of analyses are planned: (1) culture, age, and sex differences in cognitive test battery performance; and (2) a preliminary search for experiential factors to account for both inter- and intra-village test battery performance differences as measured by our census, ethnography, and spot observational data.